Hana Lokomaika'i (episode)
Hana Lokomaika'i (The Favor) is the 13th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Internal Affairs questions Chin about his father’s murder 15 years earlier and how his then-new relationship with Malia and her family might have hurt the investigation. Plot Chin Ho is questioned by an Internal Affairs agent about his relationship with Malia and his father's murder in a convenience story robbery 15 years before, which until recently remained unsolved. This ties into a recent discovery of the body of an undercover Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) informant, who was tortured for infiltrating a cartel after the arrival of their boss, Gabriel Waincroft, Malia's brother, who Chin Ho always suspected of being his father's killer. Five-0 zero in on Waincroft after he kidnapped the victim's wife and son, and find him using the widow to withdraw the money he stole from the cartel. Chin Ho chases him to a rooftop, where Waincroft admits he killed Chin's father after he was identified in the convenience store robbery. Chin Ho manages to arrest rather than kill him. It is later revealed that Internal Affairs suspects Chin of stealing Waincroft's $25 million, a charge Chin strongly denies. Notes * John McGarrett is shown in HPD uniform wearing Sergeant stripes on his sleeve. * We learn how Chin first comes to like using a shotgun * Chin and Malia met when Chin was in the Academy. ' Deaths' Quotes John McGarrett: (15 years ago - circa 1999) Hey. I spoke to Steve today. He's thinking about becoming a Navy SEAL. I mean, it's kind of a relief. I thought sure he'd want to be a cop. Internal Affairs Officer: (Chin Ho enters and puts his badge on the table) What's this about? Chin Ho Kelly: You insult my wife again, then you might as well keep it for what I'm going to do to you. Internal Affairs Officer: (the IA detectives exchange glances/chuckles, then to Chin Ho) I'll take that under advisement. Chin Ho Kelly: Now, where were we? (in the past) (Chin running into a house following a fleeing suspect) Chin Ho Kelly: Where is he?! (Chin notices the door/room that the suspect ran into) (Chin tries the door and it is locked) (John follows him and notices the stout door) John McGarrett: You're not gonna kick that one down. Chin Ho Kelly: (to another officer holding a shotgun) Let me borrow that. (Chin pumps the shotgun and shoots out the door lock) (John kicks in the rest of the door and enters the room) John McGarrett: On your knees! Suspect: Okay, okay! John McGarrett: On your knees! Suspect: Don't shoot. John McGarrett: On your knees, now! Hands behind your back. (John starts handcuffing the suspect) John McGarrett: I'm sure you've done this before. Chin Ho Kelly: (looking at the shotgun ) I got to get me one of these. (Chin gives the shotgun back to its original officer) Trivia *This is the second episode not to have Scott Caan (Danny Williams) in it, the first being Akanahe. Michelle Borth (Catherine Rollins) also doesn't appear in this episode. * Chin Ho Kelly's father is named Kam Tong, a nod to Kam Fong, the actor who played the original Chin Ho Kelly in the Hawaii Five-O (1968 TV series). ||Dr. Malia Waincroft |Reiko Aylesworth |Gabriel Waincroft’s older sister, and Chin Ho Kelly’s murdered wife. |Rex Coughlin |Robert Knepper |A officer with Internal Affairs. In the Season 5 episode, Pono Kaulike, his name is revealed to be Rex Coughlin. |- |Nicholas Cruz |Brian Thompson |A Detective with Internal Affairs. |- |Branch |Kelly R. Thomas |An agent with the DEA. |- |Ronald Palau |Danny Akau |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Teddy Luna |Jae Je |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Hanna Koi |Una Wilding |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Kam Tong Kelly |Gary Ala |Chin's father. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)